Masquerade
by Darklight25833
Summary: Damon and Stefan decided to kill Katherine for good with the help of Carson and Rowan anything is possible at this Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood house. My characters from Crow and Maiden Rowan and Carson  Damon/Rowan romance


**This story has my Characters from The Crow and The Maiden Rowan and Carson in it but it has nothen to do with the actual plot in the story. I just watched the recent episode and decided to do this story and push Rowan(Syliva) and Damons relationship forward lol **

**This is a link is the dress and ect. just cut out the spaces, All of this words are Latin translated by Google translator. **

http:/ www. polyvore .com / masquerade / set?id =244 55656

* * *

"We are going to kill her"said Damon as his arm around me tightened, I looked up at him "Are you sure you can do it?"I asked softly I knew that there was two things that where weakening to Damon Me and Katherine. He looked down at me his eyes flashing with determination "Yes I can Rowan"He said I pulled away and looked at Stefan who was looking at the wall "What is going to happen to Elena"I asked Stefan who would space out every since Elena broke up with him "Your not going to kill her Damon."He said my mouth fell open and at the same time as Damons "What?"We both said

"Has loosing Elana fucked with your head?"I asked as I looked at him with a surprised expression "No, I will kill her"Said Stefan as Jeremy, Carson and the history teacher walked in with serious expressions "We got the stuff"Said Carson as he looked at me, I knew he was upset about Damon ripping out that Lockwood's heart but I really didn't care."We need a witch"Said Damon as Bonnie walked in I glared at her "I will do it"I said as Damon shook his head "No Rowan You are going to stay with Elena or Wolfboy"Said Damon.

I turned my gaze to Bonnie who looked uncomfortable "Fine, Even tho Carson can turn with out the fullmoon I will stay with him..."I said I hated Bonnie for what happen at the fair, She set Damon on fire and I tried to kill her "You hurt Damon and I will _burn_ you "I said coldly as my vision got slighly darker and I knew my eyes where covered in a pure black film, "I am only here to protect Elana _Sylvia_"She said I nodded as my eye sight got brighter and the black flim on my eyes receded "I am going to go get ready" I said as I walked to the door, I got grabbed by Damon who kissed me roughly on the lips "You dress is upstairs m'lady"He said as he let me go.

I walked up as I stopped to see Caroline sitting on the chair still unsettled by Katherine "Hey Caroline."I said as she looked up at me and pulled a strand of blonde hair out of her face "Hey Rowan"she said as she stood up, I use to think she was air headed like my sister Serenity but when she changed and she was around a lot I found a great new respect for Caroline and we became friends "Can you help me get ready?"I asked as she nodded and stood up the glass of that weird wine in her hand.

We walked up and into Damons and mines room, I went to the closet and pulled out my black V neck dress that stoped at my midthigh, "Are you trying to out do Katherine?"Asked Caroline as I zipped the cover off. I snorted "No"I lied it was hard for me to know that Damon loved and hunted for that bitch for years, Caroline nodded and pulled out the make up "So wheres your mask?"She asked "Why?"I answered back as I pulled it out of the box it was green with black lace and some fringe on the side "So we can color coordinate"She said as she held up a big case of her 'personal' make up that she hardly used on anyone else.

"Sit"She said as she tugged me down on the bed and being a vampire I felt slightly like a rag doll but with being friends with vampire Caroline you had to get use to it "Fine crazy women"I said as she bit her lip, I knew that she was still hurt over breaking up with Matt because of her moods, I closed my eyes as I felt her start on my make up at a very fast pace "Caroline, I didn't mean that you where crazy you know that right?"I asked as I felt her curl my eyelashes and put on the mascara.

"Yah, I know...I can't believe your actually going to wear _that_."She said I laughed and I felt the blush fall onto my high cheek bones "I know but I look really hot in it"I said as I rubbed the gloss around on my lips as I opened my eyes and walked over to the mirror, She had put on a different shades of brown making my emerald eyes pop. "You should so be a make up stylist "I said as Caroline sighed "Yup, I know I will be the make up stylist to the rich, Glamorous, and dead"She said I rolled my eyes as I played with my red hair.

I grabbed the dress and went into the bathroom and changed into the dress and walking out as Caroline had already gotten ready and she looked great in that red dress "Hot"I said as she smiled "Come on and let me do your hair."She said as I sat down on the chair, She played with my crimson hair for a little before giving me a sideways bang and pulled half of my hair up into this slightly pouf look, She smiled as she sprayed my hair with hairspray "Your so lucky to have those singular curls."She said as I rolled my eyes again "Please Caroline you have the same"I said as she frowned "Only if I don't brush my hair which is awful ."She said as I nodded and placed the necklace that Damon got me for a present.

It was pure white gold chain with a diamond encrusted cross with a ruby in the center, I ran my hand over it and smiled and then reached for my earrings which where black and had at the end a little ball with diamonds on them. I put them in place as I heard Caroline tap her foot "You know I am not a vampire so give me a break"I said as I stood up and pulled out my black peep toe heels with gold color dots of the heel and a gold cross bones on the front "Wow you are so...Damons girl"Caroline said as I laughed and nodded "It happens"I said shrugging as I heard Jeremy tapp on the door "Come in"I said as he walked in with a nervous expression.

He looked good in a tux but I really wanted to see Damon in one again"Wow..."He said as he looked at me and this made Carolie frown "Are we ready Jeremy?"Asked Caroline making him blushed and nodd as we headed down the stairs I saw Damon with his back to us talking to Stefan who looked up and frowned making Damon turn around and smirk. I felt like a million bucks as I walked down and winked at Stefan who shook his head already slghtly use to my 'Damon behavior' as he calls it.

I ran my eyes down Damon who stood there smirking, He looked quiet dashing in that tux "You look...sexy"He said as his voice got the quirk that made me smirk "So do you."I said as he nodded "Are we ready?"I asked Stefan who nodded "Yes..Bonnie said she could use your help with the spell."He said I nodded "Of course" I said as I saw Carson come out of the library with Bonnie who was still looking tired and aggravated, Carson smirked when he saw me and he looked at Caroline and his smirk widened "You look nice Caroline"said Carson who probably heard Jeremy and was trying to get Caroline to smile and it worked.

She smiled "Thank you Carson"she replied as she took his arm that he held out, Damon smirked and did the same "Shall we go?"He asked I nodded and took his arm and off we went to the Masquerade Ball where Katherine **will** die.

* * *

I walked up the stairs of the Lockwood house with Jeremy and Bonnie behind me "This room looks good "I said as I walked into the room and heard Jeremy lock up the 'tools' and Bonnie pulled out the Bennett Book of Shadows "Wow."I said as I could feel Emilys power jump off of the pages "What?"Asked Bonnie as she turned the pages "I can feel the power of Emily in this book "I said as I walked around the couch and sat beside Bonnie who looked confused "I don't understand"She said I could remember when Bonnie would ask me questions about witch craft and when she found out about my powers that stopped all together.

"With another witch that is not in your blood line you can feel the powers of that witch in there book of shadows, Kind like you knew that I was a witch" I said remembering the shock I got to find out Bonnie was another witch. She nodded "ah, Here it is"She said as I leaned over and skimmed through the words "Bonnie I won't be able to read this"I said as Bonnie frowned "Why not?"She asked I looked up "I have trouble with the handwriting"I said as I grabbed Bonnies hand, Bonnie flinched "I won't hurt you, I am going to feed you my power while you call up yours and it would be like both of us saying it."I said as she nodded and Jeremy looked at us "So you both will be able to trap Katherine?"He asked We nodded as Bonnie read.

I felt my eyes darken as the black fog filled up my eyes and my powers lashed out in a mist, Bonnie shuddered and I did too as I felt her warm power. There was a big difference in my power and Bonnies, Bonnies was like a warm summer day and mine where the night fog that was cool and misty "Oh cool "said Jeremy who never saw my powers before as he watched the fog fill the room and at the last word rang out of Bonnies mouth her powers fell down and the mist pulled back into me and my vision brightened as the black fog cleared from my eyes.

"Did it work?"asked Damon who stood outside of the door, I nodded as I let go of Bonnie and walked over to Damon who was smirking he pulled me into his arms and whispered "Lets go dance"in my ear I nodded as we headed down stairs I could see Carson watching Tyler with a sharp looks, Something was off with the whole scene, Matt was acting weird and Tyler was probably on edge. I knew I could trust Carson to help Tyler if he did kill someone, We walked outside as I was in awe of the lights that made the Lockwood lands light up like a fairy tale.

Damon pulled me close and I could see _he_r as she danced with Stefan, I growled as Damon looked down and nodded his eyes where dark as we started to dance and soon we where close to Stefan who was arguing with Katherine who was smiling sadistically. We stopped dancing as I walked with Damon to them "Oh Damon...You brung your...dinner "she said as she looked me up and down I held my ground and looked at her with a lazy expression "Hello to you to Katherine"I said nicely as Damon wrapped an arm around my waist.

With Katherine to tell she was annoyed or a plan of hers never won it was a little eye twitch she did like now as she looked at me "as I was telling Stefan I want the moon stone."She said as she purred out Stefan to try to make Damon react and I didn't look I won't give her the pleasure in seeing me worried that he might look hurt. "No, Come with us and I will give it to you."Said Stefan just as one of the school girl came up drunk "Oh hey Elena...Stefan"She slurred as she looked at me "Sylvia, Elena you look awesome"She said I nodded "Thank you"I said as Katherine smiled and started to act like Elena "Oh thank you...Oh Your necklace is so pretty"She said as she touched her.

I felt Damon tighten his grip on my waist as Katherine walked behind the girl "But it would look better..."She said as the girl cried out "Paralyzed from the waist down, and"She paused as the girl cried out again her face went from in pain to blank "And dead"Said Katherine as she dropped the girl and Stefan caught the dead girl "I want that moon stone Stefan and I will get it.." She said as she smiled and looked at me "I love that dress, Sylvia"She said as she touched the chain halter.

I glared at her "You try that with me bitch and I will make you want to die"I hissed as she smiled and laughed as she walked away her hip swaying, I hated how she made me feel so,...stupid "I can't wait till she is dead"I said as I looked at Damon who lost his smirk and now a frown graced his face "Take care of that, I will be here"I said as Stefan looked guilty, Damon gave me a kiss on the cheek before they walked off with the 'sleeping drunk' girl. I headed through the crowd and I ran into a woman we brushed hands and I felt a shock run through me the women noticed and took a step back "Why are you here?"I asked as she smiled "Its a party"She said as she walked away.

That woman was a witch, I had an awful feeling as I knew deep down she wasn't here to party. I watched as she got lost in the party and I headed for the only one who needs to be aware, When I reached her she already was shaken up "Bonnie what..."I said as she looked at me then my phone rang. I picked it up and saw the Txt that said "Ready."In bright black letters on the screen. Bonnie nodded and I spotted Katherine at the pastry Isle alone, I walked up Jeremy and Carson hanging back just in case.

"I wonder does a vampire gain weight by eating so many sweets?"I asked as I stopped in front of her as she took a bite of a chocolate strawberry " Oh Damon's dinner on feet talks"She said eyeing me with a smile on her face, "I know where the moon stone is"I said taking a strawberry off of the table and took a bite. Katherine's eyes fallowed my hand and her eyes twitched and my smirk widened I had gotten to her. " Really and am I suppose to just let you lead me into a trap?"She asked.

I shook my head "Of course not Katherine, I will tell you where it is in the Lockwood house"I said Her eyebrow rose slightly "Where is it."She said as her hand rose to my throat. I stood still as her hand felt cold against my skin "In the second room across from the stairs."I said as her hand got tighter then she let go of my throat and smiled "You are such a good pet to poor Damon aren't you"She said as she walked away now I just hope Caroline does her part...

* * *

It was ten by the time I was pulled by a pale Bonnie over to Elena "Elena What.."I said as I watched her hand been sliced open "Gah...It hurts"She said I looked up at Bonnie "That witch.."I said I straightened up and looked up at the windows of the Lockwood house "I have to go warn them."I said quickly as I took off running to the Lockwood house, In mid jog Carson came up beside me barely exerting any energy luck bastard.

"Whats wrong"He asked as I slowed my pace when we got to the house "Elena is getting the same wounds as Katherine"I said as I ran up the stairs and went into the room. "Damon!"I yelled as the stake flow from his hands and into mine, He turned to face me with a glare on his face "Katherine is using a witch to make Elena have the same wounds as her."I said quickly as Katherine chuckled "You are smart"She said as she stood up and came to me yanking the stake close to her heart and out of my tight grasp.

"Give me the Moon stone"She said as she read held the stake to her heart, I looked at Damon who looked at me I was very attached to Elena, Stefan looked over at me and I focused my eyes becoming shadowed as the tendrils of darkness covered my eyes and I held out my hands...

**_"Constringat corpus, illa nocet nulla._**  
**_Ter fiet._**  
**_Fiat semper"_**

I said as she let out a growl as she tried to plunged it into her heart but it was like a magnet turned around to oppose each other it would move away and only scrap her "That is what you get for relaying on a Bennett witch"I said smirking my eyes still a dark black as She growled again "I think she needs to go out on time out Damon"I said as he nodded "Yes I believe that will be very nice indeed Rowan"He said smirking as I let out two tendrils of darkness that latched her hands and feet together "Damon...You can't do this to me"Katherine pleaded her eyes widened as Damon let Stefan pick her up.

"Yes I can...But Stefan called dips"He said as Katherine looked up at Stefan "Lets get her into her tomb"I said waving my hand to diminish the shield letting in Caroline who smirked "Got yeah"She sneered as I laughed "Don't banter her Caroline."I scolded jokingly as she nodded coming into the room Katherine's eyes twitched "No..Elena is in trouble"She tried I rolled my eyes as we headed to the tomb.

* * *

"I will seal her"I said as Damon paused remembering what it did to Bonnies grandma "I will be fine."I said as I kissed his cheek Stefan closed the tomb as Katherine let out a scream, I smirked leting the power flow freely from my hands that where outstreched to the sky. Caroline,Damon,and Stefan took a could of steps back away from me, "Damon...Stefan you will regret this!"Yelled Katherine who glared out the small opening.

_**"I monumenti signa qui crescunt prope timere egohoc tumulo sigillum meum.**_  
_**Fool me aliquando pudor, bis me stultum vermesinvenire ..**_  
_**Katherine"**_

I smirked as the shadows wrapped themselves around the tomb and vanished only leaving behind a slight trance but I could feel them wiggling around the tomb throwing off anyone except me to its power. Katherine's eye widened I could see her eyes reflect terror and I felt slightly guilty scaring her like that...but of course only slightly "Lets go home"Said Damon as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder "Yes lets."I said.

On our way home Caroline looked over at me "Did you mean what you said?"She asked I smirked "Yes I did"I replied as Stefan and Damon shared a brotherly look "What did you say?"Asked Stefan giving me one of his normal looks for a change of course that look is reserved for only Damon and I "Finaly your back to normal and I told her 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice worms will find you.."I said as Damon chuckled "Only you"He replied as Stefan shook his head "Rowan you scare me"He said I smirked "Go figure"I said as I picked of a hair that was on the skirt.

* * *

Later that night I slipped into the covers with Damon who was laying there with his hands behind his head and a blank expression on his face but his eyes where a storm of emotions "I love you Damon"I said as I curled into his side and tracing patterns on his chest as he inhaled and exhaled in a steady rhythm that was lulling me to sleep. "I love you to Rowan"He answered as I fell asleep.

I smiled I knew he meant it and that was all that mattered...


End file.
